memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Paxau Resort holograms
The following is a list of holographic characters incorporated into the Paxau Resort holoprogram. Named * Lord Byron * Mahatma Gandhi * Socrates * T'Pau * T'Pera Unnamed Alien waiter The alien waiter was a character in Neelix's Paxau Resort holoprogram. He served Gallia nectar to Neelix, Tom Paris, and Harry Kim while Neelix received a foot massage from a holographic Talaxian. Paris thought that the waiter was too formal and had the computer change his clothes into something more casual. ( ) He was serving drinks at the bar to some of the Resort guests when some macroviruses attacked the holographic people due to their infrared signatures. ( ) He assisted Neelix in preparing the resort for his Luau party. At the party, he served drinks to the guests, properly clothed in a Hawaiian shirt with a lei. ( ) , for "Macrocosm" on Monday , and for "Alter Ego" between Monday and Thursday on Paramount Stage 16.}} B'Elanna's companion This male companion was added by B'Elanna Torres to Neelix's Paxau Resort holoprogram. He handed her a towel and then she went swimming with him. ( ) He was talking to a Voyager officer in the resort and the two shared a drink when Q appeared and asked Tom Paris and Harry Kim how he could get a hold on Captain Janeway. ( ) He accompanied a woman to the bar of the resort when the group of people was attacked by several macroviruses. ( ) He helped Neelix to decorate the resort for his luau party when Harry Kim introduced Marayna to Tuvok. Later, he attended the luau party and wore a traditional lei. ( ) , for "The Q and the Grey" on Wednesday , for "Macrocosm" on Monday , and for "Alter Ego" between Monday and Thursday on Paramount Stage 16.}} Caribbean band A Caribbean band was added by Tom Paris to Neelix's Paxau Resort program to make it more lively. Paris blended in some Earth-like components such as brighter, more casual clothing for resort employees, and the Caribbean band. ( ) on Paramount Stage 16 and had a set call at 10:30 am.}} File:Caribbean musician 1.jpg| File:Caribbean musician 2.jpg| File:Caribbean musician 3.jpg| Guests The guests were characters in Neelix's Paxau Resort program. Kathryn Janeway lured the macroviruses to the holodeck where they infected all the holo-characters. Janeway then threw an antigen bomb into the holodeck, destroying the virus. ( ) on Paramount Stage 16 and are listed as "Holodeck Resort Atmos".}} File:Paxau resort holowoman 1.jpg| File:Paxau resort holowoman 2.jpg|''Played by Marie Micheaux'' File:Paxau resort holowoman 3.jpg|''Played by R. Lo'' File:Paxau resort holowoman 4.jpg| File:Paxau resort holoman 1.jpg| File:Paxau resort holoman 2.jpg|''Played by Y. Yun'' File:Paxau resort holoman 3.jpg| Holowoman The holographic woman was a character in Neelix's Paxau Resort holoprogram. She asked Tuvok and Harry Kim if she could join them, but they both said no after their experience with Marayna. She then smiled and went away. ( ) on Paramount Stage 16 and is listed as "Holowoman".}} Lei strangler This holographic woman was part of the Paxau Resort holoprogram during Neelix's modifications of the program for his luau festival. She handed leis to the guests and served drinks at the party. When B'Elanna Torres, Tuvok, and Tom Paris returned to the program to check an incoming transmission, this woman tried to give Torres a lei. When Torres refused, she placed a lei on her neck and strangled her. She disappeared when Paris shot at the control interface. ( ) and Thursday on Paramount Stage 16.}} Luau servants These holograms worked as servants, waiters, torch holders, and fire handler at the luau party Neelix organized for the crew of Voyager in the holographic setting of the Paxau Resort. The first three holograms were also present when B'Elanna Torres, Tom Paris, and Tuvok entered the program again while following an incoming transmission. They attacked Paris and Tuvok but disappeared when Paris shot at the control interface. ( ) and Thursday on Paramount Stage 16.}} File:Paxau resort torch holder 1.jpg|Torch holder Played by Jeff Cadiente File:Paxau resort waiter 1.jpg|Waiter Played by Bobby Apisa File:Paxau resort woman 1.jpg|Holodeck woman Played by Simone Boisseree File:Paxau resort torch holder 2.jpg|Torch holder Played by Cid Castillo File:Paxau resort fire handler.jpg|Fire handler Played by S. Senda File:Paxau resort waiter 2.jpg|Hawaiian waiter Played by John Faruzzi File:Paxau resort woman 2.jpg|Hawaiian woman Played by Lily Acain File:Paxau resort woman 3.jpg|Hawaiian woman Played by Lana Joy Resort patrons These holographic people were part of Neelix's Paxau Resort holoprogram. The first woman assisted Neelix during his preparations for the luau party. She was standing on a chair and placing some lanterns. Later, wearing a lei, she attended the luau party and shared her drink with a male guest. ( ) All but the third woman were at the resort when The Doctor discussed passion with Neelix and holograms of Lord Byron and Mahatma Gandhi. ( ) The first three patrons were part of the program when Kes time traveled to the point where Voyager was attacked by the Krenim. Later, when Kes was back in her time, they celebrated with the senior staff of Voyager the party held for Kes at the resort. ( ) but was replaced by Adriana del Pomar according to the revised call sheet. Martin Squires was also scheduled to appear in "Darkling" but replaced by Scott Strozier.|They filmed their scenes for "Alter Ego" between Monday and Thursday , for "Darkling" on Wednesday , and for "Before and After" on Thursday on Paramount Stage 16.}} File:Paxau resort patron 1.jpg|''Played by Angela Lloyd'' ( ) File:Paxau resort patron 2.jpg|''Played by Scott Strozier'' ( ) File:Paxau resort patron 3.jpg|''Played by Nichole McAuley'' ( ) File:Paxau resort patron 4.jpg|''Played by Erica Samuel'' ( ) Talaxian masseuse This Talaxian woman was part of Neelix's Paxau Resort holoprogram. In 2373, this masseuse gave Neelix a relaxing foot massage. ( ) on Paramount Stage 16. Her costume was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} Volleyball team These three athletes were originally part of Harry Kim's Sports Program Theta-2 that were transferred over to the Paxau Resort program. These athletes were players from the 2216 championship gold medal volleyball team, with whom Kim had been practicing during his spare time. After Paris added a Caribbean band to the program, they started to dance with Neelix. ( ) The first and the third woman were massaging Tom Paris and Harry Kim when the two talked about how they could convince Captain Janeway to held the briefings on the holodeck. The second woman passed this conversation carrying a drink. When suddenly Q appears, the two massaging women were with him. ( ) All three were flirting and talking to resort guests when the macroviruses attacked the holographic resort people. ( ) The third woman assisted Neelix in preparing the resort for his luau party. Later, she also attended the luau wearing a lei. ( ) The first woman was sitting on a sun lounger when The Doctor discussed passion with Neelix and holograms of Mahatma Gandhi and Lord Byron. ( ) The second woman was present during a party at the resort which Kes experienced while time travelling to the point where the Krenim attacked Voyager. ( ) The first and the third woman were standing at the bar with their drinks and smiling at the newly arrived Nyrian. ( ) , for "The Q and the Grey" on Wednesday , for "Macrocosm" on Monday , for "Alter Ego" between Monday and Thursday , for "Darkling" on Wednesday , for "Before and After" on Thursday , and for "Displaced" on Thursday on Paramount Stage 16.}} File:Volleyball player 1.jpg|''Played by Traci Murray'' ( ) File:Volleyball player 2.jpg|''Played by Michele Edison'' ( ) File:Volleyball player 3.jpg|''Played by Adriana del Pomar'' ( ) Category:Unnamed holograms